


Snow Days

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Terry get snowed in while on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

When he was a kid, Dino loved the snow. He would spend hours upon hours playing in it. He and his friends would dig tunnels in the snow banks the snow plows left on the sidewalks, build snow forts and snowmen, make snow angels and have snowball fights.

That love diminished once he became an adult and spent a few years in Alaska courtesy of the Navy.

Now, he stood in front of his cabin’s main window wrapped in a colorful afghan watching the snow fall and cover the already snow cover ground with another layer of white.

It would be a few days before he and Terry could dig themselves out, and for once he was alright with that idea.

Terry slipped in behind him and suggested, “We should go out and play once it quits snowing.”

“Yeah,” Dino agreed. “That would be fun.”


End file.
